


you've got a second chance, you could go home

by brahe



Series: Cassian Andor's Guide to Cohabitation [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Sharing Feelings, Sharing a Bed, like two seconds of angst, sharing all the things, sharing food, totally ignoring the canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: They somehow, miraculously, survive the beach. They survive long enough to make it back to the base, and in the process, they make it home, too. They end up in the infirmary, and there's so many other more beautiful places Cassian wants to show her now that she's going to stick around, but for now he'll take what he can get, and spending his days and nights with her pressed against his side seems to be pretty good.Or, Cassian and Jyn in the infirmary, after everything, and the beginning of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have found myself in a blissful world where i ignore the ending of the movie and they're all alive and everything's fine. and jyn and cassian are together forever. and im fine.  
> this will be part of a series that's just gonna be mostly fluff bc there's too much angst going on in this ship tag rn

They make it off the surface on crutches, barely breaking atmo in a ship that's hardly functioning. The only other ships left around the planet are destroyed, pieces of scrap now floating forever through space.

"We can try scavenging for parts in the wrecks," Bodhi says. He suits up, wiping old blood off his face, and Cassian reaches for another space suit. Jyn's hand is small and pale against the skin of his arm, and her eyes and dark and grey when he meets them.

"You can barely stand, Cass," she says, soft in the way her gaze is not. He knows he hasn't hid his injuries from her at all, hadn't thought it necessary at the time.

He lets his arm fall to his side and sits back down, sighing as he rests his back on the wall. Jyn takes the suit instead, and he doesn't miss the way she grimaces when she bends her arms back to shrug on the sleeves.

"I don't see why we all need to go," Kaytoo says. "Humans aren't meant for space."

"We'll be thrice as fast," Jyn says, and Kaytoo sighs.

"I suppose," he says, like he doesn't want to admit she's right. "Although none of you are hardly in full working condition."

Jyn looks at Cassian, then, and there's steel in her eyes that's not directed at him. Still, it makes him shiver, and he wonders who her anger is for this time.

"I'll be here," he says, watching the trio drift away from their broken ship in search of supplies.

 

He's so surprised to see the greenery of Yavin IV again that it feels like an entirely new planet. They set the ship down in a way that's slightly more dignified than a crash. The cargo door falls open, but Cassian can't find the energy to move. It's hardly a moment before there's medics and fighters alike rushing onto the ship, helping them up and helping them out.

"I told you that I can function properly," he hears Kaytoo say from somewhere.

"Tell that to the three holes in your metal."

That's Wrench, and Cassian finds the stress he didn't realize he had vanish at the thought of his droid in the very capable hands of the Rebellion's finest mechanic.

"We're gonna need a stretcher!" someone else yells, and Cassian doesn't recognize that voice. He's blinking slowly, the world coming and going in focus, until it's suddenly filled with Jyn.

Her face has completely filled his field of view, and he decides that he doesn't mind that his world is now only made of Jyn Erso.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she says. He feels her hand on the side of his face and watches the anger in her eyes fade away. He thinks she's much prettier like that, and he wonders what she looks like when she smiles.

"Stick around and you'll find out," she tells him, and he lets his head fall into her hand with a small smile of his own.

"Hey," she says, slapping his cheek lightly. "Hey, no. You've got to stay awake," she tells him. "Just listen to me and keep your eyes open."

He sees her forehead crease with what's probably worry as the world gets a little darker.

"No, Cass - " She's talking to him, probably, and he can't hear her, but he's decided it doesn't matter, so long as she's around.

But then there's unfamiliar hands on his arms, pulling him away and onto something that he assumes is a stretcher.

"'n," he says, but he doubts anyone can hear him. He's not sure he can hear himself. Now that he's on solid ground, not trying to hold up both himself and their ship, the aches start to crash against his consciousness until they become sharp pains that hurt more than anything ever has in his life. There's a black shore on the other side of his eyes, and he lets it call him in.

 

"You have to let me go with him!"

Jyn's fighting against the medics that have surrounded her, following the stretcher with Cassian with her eyes.

"I have to be with him!"

She's probably shouting now, but nothing's felt or sounded quite right since the beach. Her hand's still tingling, the one that was pressed against Cassian's face, and there's a panic in her now that she can't see him, can't make sure he's alright. But there's too many sets of hands on her, pulling her to stand, urging her in a direction she doesn't want to go in.

"Let me go with him!"

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Erso, but Captain Andor has to go into surgery and you can't be in there."

"You can't keep him from me! I have to see him!"

It's a physical fight now, she's throwing punches wherever she can, cursing her body for its protest. She's too weak for it to be successful, her muscles giving out after the third swing. Her arms are aching like they've been pulled off, and her knees are shaking so much she can barely stand. Her ankle is screaming, her throat hurts, and her head is throbbing, but she doesn't know what they're going to do with Cassian and she needs to.

"I have to see him!" she repeats, as angry as she's ever been, but she can't stand any longer and falls onto the ground. Her voice, too, seems to have given up on her, and she thinks she might be crying. "I have to see him."

 

The first thing she sees when she wakes is a ceiling made of stone. That's enough to get the adrenaline going, and she's sitting with her legs over the bed half a moment later. When she stands, though, she shakes, and she catches herself against the bed with an angry huff. She tries to walk again, her legs fail to cooperate again, and she falls onto the bed with a heavy grunt. Pain flares up in her shoulders and she growls in frustration.

"Easy there," comes a voice from behind her, and she spins around fast enough to make herself dizzy. Cassian's propped up on a pile of pillows in the bed across the room, smiling at her like everything's going to be okay.

"Cassian," she says, and it sounds more like a sigh. She stands for a third time, and this time makes it far enough that when she falls, it's on Cassian's bed.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed," he tells her. "Tore nearly every muscle in your back, it seems, dislocated your shoulder, broke your ankle, and sprained you knee. Not to mention the full body bruising."

Either she doesn't hear him, or she chooses not to acknowledge the list of injuries.

"They wouldn't let me see you," she says, and there's an anger, but it's a petulant one. "They took you from me and wouldn't let me see you."

Cassian frowns and takes her hand.

"I am, surprisingly, okay," he says. "I'm right here."

She studies his face as he rubs circles into the side of her hand. Her palm is rough, but the skin between her thumb and forefinger is soft as silk. He finds her other hand and wraps them both in his.

"We're okay."

She stares at him a little while longer until she nods, finally, and he sighs, leaning back against his pillows. His body aches like he got run over by a bantha stampede, and breathing's still a little hard.

He can still feel Jyn's eyes on him, though, and he sits back up to look at her too.

"What?" he asks, but she doesn't answer. He sighs again, before regretting the way it pulls on his lungs. The way she's got her legs bent up can't be comfortable.

With a series of slow and painful shifts, he slides to the slide of his bed to make enough room for her to fit beside him. She looks confused, but he tugs on her hands until she gives in, turning around to lay on her side.

They're laying close enough to almost brush noses. His eyes flick across her face, from the freckles to the scrapes and the bruises. He traces her jaw with a light fingertip, careful as he crosses a puffy purple bruise.

For her part, she's blinked maybe twice, taking in his face as much as he is hers. He was certain they were going to die on that beach, was certain that her face would be the last he ever saw, and was more than okay with that fact. And now they're back on Yavin, somehow still breathing, but it's still true. He could sit this close to her forever, spend the rest of his years memorizing the map of freckles on her face and die a happy man.

"Stardust," he says, tracing the line of dots across her nose with his thumb. She swallows.

"I thought we were going to die."

"So did I."

"But now that we're not," she says, and he watches her gaze move from his hair to his nose to his lips and to his eyes.

"Yeah," he nods.

"I don't - I'm not sure what I want," she says, and makes a face. He smooths out the lines in her forehead.

"What?"

"I've never asked for something I want," she explains, and he knows she's trying to be casual, but with her face this close to his, he can see through the mask she wears. "It feels weird."

"Then don't ask," he says, because he's pretty sure they're on the same page. Neither of them have had nice things, nice things that stuck around, but there's a new kind of hope in the air, and he wants it.

She kisses him, then, and it's nothing perfect, but it's everything he could want. Her hands are pressed lightly to his chest and his hand is resting on her neck, and he loves the slow move of her lips against his. Her feet find his under the covers, and he tugs her closer, tucks her head under his chin when she pulls away.

They're quiet after that, not sure what to say, not sure if they can say the things they want to right now. He's content to hold her as they are now, happy enough that he just gets to have her in his arms.

And during the night, when she wakes with shudders, wet warmth falling against his neck, he holds her closer and buries his face in her hair, kisses her forehead and vows that he'll keep her safe from now on.

 

They hardly move for the next two days, sharing the bed that's not big enough for the two of them. He knows the staff isn't happy, knows they want to comment about hindering recovery and everything else, but he also knows they won't dare do a thing, because Cassian hasn't let her go, and she glares at anyone who looks their way.

It's probably got something to do with them being heroes now, too.

The doctors say that they're amazed with his recovery. They don't say they thought he would die, but it's clear enough in their surprise. He doesn't say, but he thinks it's got a good deal to do with the scruffy brown head against his chest.

She grips him tighter when they talk about his injuries and his healing, and the anger's always back in her eyes. He's figured out it's for him, a protective kind of anger. And he thinks about all her power directed with a desire to protect him, and it scares him as much as he enjoys it. It's nice to think he's not the only one so far gone in this...whatever it is. Because they've shared a bed for two days, but she's only kissed him once, and he's not sure what to make of that.

 

It's on his last mandatory day in the infirmary when he gets some answers. Jyn stayed past her release, refusing to leave his side even when they offered her a room not full of white sheets and insistent machines.

They've been provided with a bigger bed, and they're sitting together with breakfast between them. She downs half a glass of blue milk in half a second, and he laughs until he hurts his chest at the mustache it leaves above her lip.

"I'm Captain Cassian Andor," she says in a horrible mocking of his accent, hands on her hips in a way his never are.

"That's nothing like me!" he laughs, shoving half a piece of sugary toast into his mouth. Jyn wipes the milk off her face with the back of her hand and digs into her own toast. She glares at him when he swipes a piece of her fruit, but lets him take it all the same.

It isn't until after they've discarded the breakfast tray, isn't until she's tucked into his side again, his arm around her shoulders, that she tells him,

"I don't share."

And he knows she's not talking about her food. When he kisses her this time, she tastes like sugar and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> so this one obviously centered around the infirmary, and the next two are about their quarters and the mess hall. im open to suggestions for more!
> 
> update: the next story has been uploaded! read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8912377)


End file.
